Dorado Perfecto
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Como los rayos del sol, dorado, asi era el cabello de Minato. Kushina solo resopló, no podia dejar de pensar en eso. / El dorado era perfecto. Para el reto de Naranja ¡Y mas! Tabla de colores, foro MinaKushi.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dorado Perfecto<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí reportándome ^^ con otro one-shot. También les anuncio que Nocturnals ha creado un foro para Minakushi, con el mismo nombre de la comunidad, todas estan invitadas a participar, espero que lo hagan. Tenemos que extender el ¡Minakushi! ¡Porque ellos son la mejor pareja!<em>

* * *

><p>Para: "Naranja… ¡Y más! Tabla de colores" para el foro "Minakushi… Irresistiblemente Naranja".<p>

Color elegido: Dorado.

Objeto: Cabello.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dorado._

Así era, como los rayos del sol, como los destellos de los rayos. Y Kushina no podía dejar de pensar en ello, no podía dejar de pensar en el cabello dorado de Minato. Era imposible.

Recostada sobre un árbol y con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar a Minato, con su sonrisa tranquilizadora, sus ojos azules chispeantes y su cabello dorado suave, perfecto, siempre que lo veía sentía unas ganar enormes de enredar sus dedos entre esas hebras, comprobar la suavidad, y la perfección, como todo en Minato.

Pero….ese era el pero. Ella solo era la amiga de Minato. La Habanera sangrienta, la amiga del rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Solo eso.

Entreabrió los ojos al sentir como los rayos del sol le apuntaban directo a la cara. Contuvo una maldición entre dientes, y cuando estuvo a punto de bajar del árbol, para irse a otro lugar donde hubiera sombra y no pudiera darla los rayos _dorados_ del sol, que le recordaban tanto a él, escuchó una conversación.

—A que Minato-kun es perfecto —decía una chica de forma entusiasta, con las mejillas rojas y una mirada soñadora.

—Completamente —coincidió la otra con la misma expresión tonta y boba —Sus ojos azules como el cielo, su sonrisa sexy y arrebatadora y su cabello _dorado_ como el sol…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, _dorado_.

Kushina hizo un mohín de enojo y saltó del árbol, lo más conveniente era alejarse de esas fans o cometería asesinato. Minato era demasiado encantador, amable y caballeroso para su propio bien y siempre tenía a esas mujeres acosándolo. Aunque ellas admitían lo que sentían, ella nunca decía nada, desde que Minato la salvó de esos ninjas años atrás comenzó a verle de otra forma.

Ya no como un niño afeminado y debilucho.

No, como un hombre guapo, fuerte y valeroso.

Un héroe. Un héroe que era el hombre ideal, con ojos azules y cabello_ dorado_.

Miró al cielo perdiéndose en el color azul de este y luego al sol, dorado, aunque no pudo ver mucho ya que era imposible, el sol era demasiado resplandeciente, demasiado perfecto, al igual que Minato, él mismo era resplandeciente, demasiado perfecto para ser real, y como el cielo y el sol que se complementaban mutuamente, el también lo hacía con sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado.

Suspiró.

Ya se estaba volviendo cursi.

— ¡Kushina! —Minato se acercó a ella, agitando la mano.

La pelirroja armó una sonrisa rápida mientras que su amigo llegaba a su lado, despeinándose su cabello_ dorado_. Joder, sus ojos violáceos no perdieron de vista los movimientos de sus manos, ni los mechones que se movían se movían con el viento, cayendo en la frente de Minato y dándole un aire…sensual.

Masculló una maldición entre dientes, si seguía así se lanzaría sobre Minato por sus impulsos, y no, ella no quería ser como todas las fans acosadoras.

El rubio sonrió.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kushina?

—Nada, ´ttebane —dijo de manera altanera, cruzándose de brazos de forma digna.

El Namikaze se encogió de hombros, sin entender que le pasaba esta vez a Kushina.

—Podemos entrenar —ofreció —Fugaku y Hiashi han ido a recoger a Hana y Mikoto, seguro demoraran.

La pelirroja asintió irritada, desde que esos dos amargados eran los novios de sus amigas, ellas ya no paraban tanto tiempo con ella, aunque tenía sus ventajas y era que Minato ahora pasaba más tiempo con ella.

— ¡Te ganare, ´ttebane! —chilló entusiasmada poniéndose en posición de combate.

Minato sonrió de medio lado, sin quitar la vista de Kushina, tenía dos opciones o peleaba con ella sin hacer mucho, para demorar la pelea, o simplemente le ganaba rápido y de una buena vez se atrevía a hacer lo que quería, o sea declarársele, aprovechando que ahora estaban solos, sin sus amigos ni las fans.

Kushina se adelantó sin más, comenzando la pelea, no pasó ni cinco minutos y ya tenía a Minato detrás de ella, amenazándole con un kunai en su cuello.

La pelirroja pateó el suelo enojada.

— ¡Dijiste que no usarías tu verdadera velocidad, ´ttebane! ¡Es trampa!

—No seas tan infantil, Kushina —replicó divertido. Aunque era verdad, era el trato entre ellos, nunca usaba su velocidad del rayo con ella ni con sus amigos, a menos que ellos lo pidieran.

La Uzumaki hizo un puchero, ladeando la cabeza y mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar la distracción de Minato cuando se dio cuenta de algo, oh, oh, su rostro estaba a cinco centimetros del de él. Minato también pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero a diferencia de siempre, no retrocedió, más bien acortó un poco más la distancia entre los dos.

Las mejillas de Kushina se tiñeron de rojo, sonrojándose ante la cercanía y más que todo viendo con expresión tonta a su amigo, algunos mechones dorados le rozaron las mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas, y entonces mandó al diablo todo.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, tiró el kunai que tenía entre manos y cogió a Minato del chaleco jounin para atraerlo hacia ella, y sin más le besó. Minato quedó por un segundo sorprendido, pero después correspondió al beso, Kushina era así, impulsiva.

Y mientras se besaban ajenos a toda la realidad, como el hecho de que Mikoto, Hana, Hiashi, Fugaku, Hizashi, Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban viendo todo y encima tomando fotos para preservar ese momento; Kushina alzó sus brazos para pasarlos por los hombros anchos y fuertes de Minato y entonces finalmente pudo enredar sus dedos en los mechones _dorados perfectos_ del cabello del rubio.

Y llegó la conclusión de el _dorado_ era _perfecto_.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Raro? -.- No lo sé.<em>

_Solo espero que les guste. Mi contribución para el foro ¡MinaKushi, irresistiblemente naranja!, creación de Nocturnals ya que yo no sé nada de foros ^^U. Pero les animo a unirse, sería bueno que lo hicieran, tenemos que apoyarnos, como dijo Tsukimine12, las parejas innombrables son…ahg, ¡MinaKushi es lo mejor!_

_Y como sea, publicare otro one-shot pronto y otra historia larga. Lo sé, no tengo remedio ^^U, estoy estancada con ocho fics sin embargo seguiré haciendo otros x.x _

_Bueno, les dejo el link del foro:_

_http : / fórum . fanfiction . net / fórum / MinaKushi _ Irresistiblemente _ Naranja / 93370 /_

_Hay dos retos, espero que como buenas y buenos fans que me ofrecieron su ayuda para agrandar el Minakushi puedan ayudarnos a mí y a Nocturnals con los retos._

_Ah, saben, se me ocurrió hacer en el foro un concurso, al mejor MinaKushi darle un one-shot o fic de regalo. Claro, pero primero únanse para poder discutir el tema._

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
